After He Returns
by Rae-chan39
Summary: Sasuke finally returns and is being watched over by none other than one of his former teammates. Feelings are unburied when he starts hanging around with this brown-haired jonin. No, she's not Tenten. SasuxOc.
1. Intro

**A/N: **Okay so this is a new fanfic I'm working on so please read and send me some feedback. This is that whole new character I was talking about earlier. No flames please, because this is SasuxOc. I wanted to try this out. Constructive criticism works. Need feedback. Also, my next chapter in You Belong With Me is up, so check that out too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, only Yuki and the plot for this grand ole story.

* * *

**After He Returns  
**

**Intro  
**

* * *

"You're going to leave, aren't you," she said, coming up from behind him. He was at the training grounds again and he had just flung his last kunai at the wooden target. He was frozen in place. Slowly, he turned to face the girl who had questioned him. Her sherry-red/brown hair flowing slightly in the small breeze, she just stood there looking at him, her head tilted as if studying him intently.

"My business doesn't concern you," he replied coldly, walking towards the wooden target and retrieving his kunai. Walking back to his spot, he stopped to face her, putting most of his kunai back into his pouch. He still held one, his fist tightening around the hilt.

Yuki shrugged, her shoulders already slightly sagging. Sasuke knew that look. She was upset.

"It just seems like…" she paused, glancing at his white knuckles. "You're not happy here."

"I was never happy here," he turned his back on her, tossing the kunai at the target with vicious force. It made a loud _thwump _and was half-lodged into the wood. Even though she knew it was dangerous, she walked up behind and around him to make it towards the target. She stretched out her hand and grabbed the kunai before another two trapped her wrist, the one above nicking the fabric of her sleeve.

"You should know better." He scolded her, his voice like ice-rain dropping down on her. He ripped the kunai surrounding her hand from the post, but Yuki didn't move her hand.

"You know me, I was always the…_different _one of the group." Her voice was low, depressed. She gracefully yanked the kunai free and turned it around in her hand. The quality in the making of it was wonderful. It was worn but well taken care of. A chip here, a slight crack there.

"You should move." He warned her. Her head snapped up to see him staring at her, his eyes narrowed. Sighing, she walked back up to him with blank eyes. Once she reached him, their eyes met for a second and Sasuke could've sworn he saw a tear developing. She looked down and handed him his weapon.

"You'll be missed," she said before walking away and leaving Sasuke to throw his troubles at wood.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Please comment and review, I really wanna hear what you have to say. Thanks a bunch, bye!


	2. Always Arriving Late, Aren't We?

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Naruto? Yeah right. All credit goes to Kishimoto. Yuki is mine, as is le plot.  
**

* * *

**

**After He Returns**

**Chapter 1**

**Always Arriving Late, Aren't We?**

"_You'll be missed."_

The sentence ran constantly through his head with each step he took. His destination was Konoha. He wasn't quite sure if he could still call the Hidden Leaf Village his home, and with each blink it seemed he was getting closer and the gates were getting bigger.

He was positive of two things right now; Konoha Anbu operatives had been following him for a bit and the Hokage had been informed that he was on his way. But he frankly didn't care. He hadn't come back to strike the village or hurt anyone. He was born and raised here and he needed to restore his clan. He had no idea if he would be welcomed back with open arms, but he was going to try.

He wasn't particularly excited about seeing who would be his escort to the tower, but seeing his old teammate in his orange-clad glory, he knew the conversation would be interesting. His hands were on his hips, and an annoyed scowl was on his face.

"Took you long enough," Naruto said once Sasuke had come close to the gate. Sasuke stopped, taking a glance over his former teammate. Naruto did the same. The man that stood before him was not the same boy that left them all over five years ago. In those black obsidian eyes the hatred and revenge were absent, the space filled with something he couldn't quite identify.

"Why are you here," he demanded more than asked.

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "There is nothing else I have to do. My business outside the village is finished."

"What makes you think you're welcomed back?"

"That's what you went after me for." Sasuke answered, smirking. Naruto had to admit; that _was _why they went after him. They tried to get him back but failed. Turning around, Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and walked on, Sasuke in step with him.

"He's gone." Sasuke suddenly spoke up. Naruto looked over at him.

"Who's gone?"

"Itachi and Orochimaru."

Naruto almost tripped over his own feet. He stared at Sasuke in shock. He knew he left Konoha to have revenge on his brother, but he had no idea he'd kill Orochimaru in the process.

"When did you…?"

"It doesn't matter," he told Naruto. "It's only important that they're gone. The deed is done."

That made Naruto think.

_Is he back to __**only **__restore his clan? _The thought was repulsive to Naruto; who would come back for something so selfish? His brows came together at the thought of Sasuke with a girl who he didn't even care for. He wasn't _**that **_low, was he?

Sasuke was focused on the road in front of him, plainly ignoring the stares and whispers that were going on around them. True, it's not every day you see a missing-nin walk around but he wished that some people would just get over it. He glanced around but found none of his former comrades.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, a bit curious. Usually when teams weren't on missions, they were hanging around the village.

"What do you care?" Naruto spat back at him, still a bit angry form his last thought. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious."

Naruto sighed and looked back up at the sky. "Probably training or something. I know Lee is helping someone with their taijutsu but I don't remember who it is. Sakura works at the hospital now. Um…Hinata and Neji are on better terms. Oh man, you need to see how big Akamaru got. Man is he _**big.**_"

Sasuke nodded, taking in the info. He didn't really need the information, but it kept his mind busy. The next thing he knew, he was in front of the Hokage tower.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, knowing this battle was one he would have to fight fiercely if he wanted to stay.

They climbed the steps and when they came to the Hokage's door, Naruto knocked loud enough for her to hear.

"Come in," she said and Sasuke walked in, Naruto quietly shutting the door behind them. Tsunade looked at them and her eyes hardened when she turned them on Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want," she snapped, leaning forward on her desk. Sasuke walked forward slowly, grabbing a sword on his back. Feeling Naruto tense, he carefully placed it on her desk before stepping back and crossing his arms. Tsunade stared at it in surprise.

"Is this…" she started, running her fingers over the blade.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. Orochimaru's sword. I would've brought his body, but walking through the gates with a bloody carcass over my shoulder would have caused a hell of a riot." He smirked. "It wouldn't have helped my chances either."

Amber eyes looked up at him. "You're positive he's dead."

"I tore his body apart and burned it, along with Kabuto's. Then I burned those ashes and buried them far underground." Sasuke stated, a little proud with himself.

"You were thorough," she said, leaning back in her chair. "What about your brother."

"I severed our ties. We are no longer…connected."

Tsunade sighed, looking him up and down skeptically. "I guess that saves you from execution. Now give me one reason why I shouldn't put you in prison for life."

"I came back, didn't I?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Tsunade stared him down.

"You severed your ties with _**this village **_years ago and went to the enemy, trying to kill some of our shinobi. Why should we accept you back?"

He shrugged. "I want to make a living here. I have no other business outside the village."

"How can we trust you?" Tsunade snapped, leaning on her desk. She was glaring him down.

Sasuke thought for a second. "Surveillance."

"Surveillance?" Naruto asked. Tsunade caught on.

"Anbu. You're willing to let us watch your every step."

Sasuke nodded. "Sure. Whatever it takes to be trusted."

"It's not going to be easy, Uchiha," Tsunade smirked.

"I don't back down from challenges." Sasuke stated.

Tsunade's smirk widened. "Then I'm sure you'll have fun with this one." She scrawled a quick note and stamped it. "Shizune!"

"Hai," her head popped through the door seconds after she was called with her little pig tucked under her arm.

"I need you to go do this right away," she handed the note to Shizune who nodded.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She hurried out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

Sasuke and Naruto turned back to the Hokage.

"So who's going to be my accompaniment?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade looked at Naruto, smirking. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto grinning.

* * *

She tossed another chakra-filled punch at the beaten wooden post with all her force, but only made a crack in the wood.

"You're not swinging your arm correctly Yuki-chan," Lee stated, coming up behind her.

She turned his head towards him. "Huh?"

He grinned at her. "You almost had it, but your elbow's a bit low when your arm comes around." He came up next to her and moved her arm for her. "Like this," he swung it around, stopping it a centimeter before the post. "Now you try it."

Yuki nodded. She stepped back and repositioned herself. Focusing chakra in her fist, she swung it around and hit the post, causing a chunk to fall from it. She turned to Lee with a smile.

"You did it Yuki-chan!" he gave her a thumbs-up.

"I guess I did," she replied, looking down at her hand. She brushed the splints off her hand and high-fived him. Just when she got back in her stance, an Anbu with a cat-mask came in a puff of smoke.

"Yuki," a deep voice said. Yuki turned around and bowed her head a bit, showing respect.

"Hai," she answered.

"You're requested at the Hokage's office immediately," he said then made a hand sign and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"I wonder what she wants me for," Yuki whispered thoughtfully.

"Congratulations Yuki-chan!" Lee shouted, beaming a smile at her with his famous thumbs-up. "I bet it's something important!"

"Yeah, I guess," Yuki replied, a bit worried. _I wonder if that old man told Tsunade-sama on Naruto. I was there too, and maybe he spilled. _She sighed. _Oh well, better get it done and over with._

"Later Lee," Yuki waved behind her back. She honestly did wonder why Tsunade wanted her. She never really requested Yuki for things other than D and C-rank missions, and she just got back from one about two days ago. Did she already have another one for her? Did she do something wrong? Yuki thought back to when Naruto was yelled at by the older woman on a mission from almost a month ago. Yuki had apologized for Naruto's behavior and bowed respectfully while the woman smiled at her. Did someone tattle on her? But surely Naruto would've gotten in trouble first, so what had she done?

Sensing Naruto's chakra as she got closer to the Hokage's office, Yuki suspected that whatever she was called for, it might not be good. Swallowing whatever was in her throat, Yuki knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Tsunade's voice call out to her. Yuki sighed softly and opened up the door to something she never thought she'd see in another million years.

There, in front of her, along with the Hokage and her best friend Naruto, was her former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **Eto, so how did you like it? I know it might be a bit confusing but I'm trying my best. I'm even going to add some NaruHina and NejiTen a little later on. Byez~! See you in the next chapter~!

~Rae-chan


	3. What A Nice Welcome BackNot

**Disclaimer: **Original Naruto characters I do not own.  
**

* * *

**

**After He Returns**

**Chapter 2**

**What A Nice Welcome Back…Not**

Sasuke inspected who entered when the door opened. It was a female. A very familiar-looking female. She was tall and had reddish brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes hidden behind glasses. Her face was a little pink, probably from rushing here or training he guessed. Her hair was cut so it fell around her face and curled ever-so slightly off her shoulders. She had a black short-sleeve on and he could she an outline of her figure. She had a kunai pouch, but no headband.

Yuk couldn't breathe for several seconds, much less let go of the doorknob. When he left them all years ago, she never expected to see him again. She knew it was him because the man standing in front of her held that same soulless gaze as the one from five and a half years ago.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I assume you remember Mouko Yuki."

Sasuke's eyes bulged a bit. _**This **__is Yuki? _he thought. The Yuki he remembered was a bit shorter, but then again, time changes people.

"Yuki," Tsunade called her, and Yuki blinked before shutting the door quietly and coming to stand in between her orange-clad friend and the Konoha traitor. "Sasuke is intent on continuing to live here."

Yuki's eyes narrowed a bit. She turned her head to face him. "Tsunade-sama, can I just see something for a second?"

"Be my guest," the amber-eyed woman replied, sitting back in her chair. Yuki nodded swiftly and turned to face Sasuke fully. Crossing her arms, her eyes swept over him. Coming to stop at his face, she tilted her head to the side. She was fully facing him, as was he. He raised an eyebrow at her and she watched him intently.

In a second, a hand whipped across Sasuke's face.

Naruto's mouth was hanging open and Tsunade tried to hide the smile gracing her lips while Sasuke was frozen for another half-second.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama," Yuki thanked her. Naruto was biting his knuckle to keep from laughing and when Sasuke's eyes turned their glare on him, it only made it worse.

"My pleasure," Tsunade replied, clearly happy if not pleased with Yuki's action. "Now back to action," her tone became serious. "Sasuke intends to stay here and I've selected jonin to keep an eye on him. That would be you, Naruto, and anyone else I feel necessary."

Yuki's brain stopped working for a second. **She **was going to have to keep an eye on him?

Hard amber eyes turned on Sasuke. "If you are seen anywhere without an escort, punishments will be provided _**immediately**_. You are to go nowhere without one of the selected jonin. If I find out that you have, consequences will be charged."

"How long will I be accompanied?" he asked and Yuki's heart stopped for a second at hearing his voice after so long.

The Hokage shrugged. "As long as I feel necessary. It also depends on your behavior. If I hear that you have mistreated anyone, punishments will be provided also."

Sasuke nodded. "Is my estate being returned to me?"

"No one else has any use for it," Yuki mumbled, but he caught it. She didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Your estate has remained untouched since you left," Tsunade stated, partially ignoring Yuki's comment. "You can return there but remember that you will be watched."

"Hai," Sasuke replied.

Tsunade swatted them away. "Fine then. You are dismissed." All three nodded and turned away, heading out the door. Once they were outside, it was quiet. They walked a little bit before something hit Naruto.

"Yuki, what time is it?" he asked nervously.

Yuki checked her watch. "Eto, it's a little after five-thirty." She looked back up. He was biting his lower lip. He knew he had to stay with Sasuke, but he was begging to go. If he didn't, he was going to get in trouble. She sighed. "Go on, and you'd better not be late, or else Hiashi'll have **my **head along with yours."

"Arigatou!" he shouted while waving his arm above his head and running away. Yuki smiled in his direction before turning back to the road ahead of them.

"Where's he going?" Sasuke asked, a bit annoyed. The fact that he was left alone with someone who just slapped him didn't make him feel any more welcomed.

"He's got a meeting with the Hyuuga Council," she answered him not too emotionlessly.

Sasuke snorted. "I knew he was going to anger them somehow. What did he do?"

Yuki stopped in her tracks. Once Sasuke felt her stop, he turned around to see Yuki's arms crossed and her face looking pissed.

"He's getting married to Hinata."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. _The dope's getting married? _

Yuki walked past him, not even brushing his shoulder to grab his attention. "After he got back, one of the first things he did was go and see Hinata."

"What?"

Yuki looked at him, her face serious, yet carrying something else. "He's smart, Sasuke. A bit oblivious, but he's smart enough to know when someone cares."

Her last sentence hit him like a sharp blade just grazing skin.

"…_he's smart enough to know when someone cares." _

That was her remark. What did she mean by it though? Was there some hidden behind it? Or was she just stating a fact that Naruto had gained some intelligence over the years?

Thinking it over for a second, he decided that the second suggestion was pure fiction. He was certain Naruto hadn't gained any intelligence.

It was silent the rest of the way. Kind of an awkward, very uncomfortable silence. It didn't take them very long to get to the abandoned Uchiha estate. But because of when he returned, the sky had turned from blue to orange, pink, blue, and a bit of purple. The sun's rays were sent down upon the estate, giving it some light.

"Here we are," Yuki announced to no one in particular, staring up at the building. She noticed that the man beside her hasn't moved. "Go on, it's not going to bite."

He sent a glare down in her direction, but she was totally unfazed. Actually, he didn't have to look down that far. She was as tall as him, maybe an inch or two shorter.

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You're…" he started, raising a hand and moving it back and forth between the tops of their heads. "…tall."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Thanks for noticing." She walked up to the gates and unlocked it before doing the same to the door. Turning around, she said, "Tsunade had some jonin come and search your house before sending Shikamaru and the others to go after you. Everything's still in place and nothing was harmed. They found the key and had more made so the Hokage had one. She kept it locked so no one could get in and entrusted a few with some spares."

"And you were one of those jonin," Sasuke stated.

"Bingo," she replied, opening the door all the way and stepping aside to let him in. He slowly walked past her and into his house, looking around and feeling a sense of guilt. Dust was everywhere on everything, and the one plant he had sitting on a tall corner-table was dead, all the lively green color gone and replaced with black. He fingered the plant and upon removing his finger were little black ashes.

"Welcome back," Yuki said before shutting the door behind her, leaving him in his own darkness.

* * *

The next day, Naruto showed up at Sasuke's door. He knocked rather loudly, might I add.

"Get up teme!" Naruto called and not a moment too soon had an angry looking Sasuke appeared behind the door. Naruto grinned mischievously. "Guess who gets to watch you today."

"Don't sound so happy about it," Sasuke replied, motioning Naruto to enter. Naruto looked around, like anyone else would.

"Wow," he said, taking it all in. "I guess someone's been cleaning."

He was right. Sasuke did a bit of cleaning. The dead plant was gone, and because of less dust, the place looked a little…brighter.

"There's still a bit to do," Sasuke stated, none too happy about how Naruto could have a key to his house. Just the thought irked him. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

Naruto sighed, unhappy with the thought of cleaning. "Fine."

So they got to work. There wasn't much to do, but there was a lot of hidden dust. When Naruto placed a big cardboard box on the floor, dust flew.

"Lots of dust," he commented after a cough. "Gee, I'm kinda glad Yuki isn't here, she'd have trouble in a second." He faded off, wishing he hadn't said it out loud. Sasuke piped up a bit.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit irritated. The first thing she had to do when he got back was slap him, then not even show up the next day to watch him. Was she going to make comments on his house too?

"Nothing," Naruto swatted him away. "Nothing, nothing…"

It was silent for a bit after that.

"Where is she anyways?"

* * *

"Alright Yuki, you're done for today," Sakura said, the soft blue glow receding from her hands. Yuki sat up straight on the small couch in the hospital room and pondered for a minute on what she should say next.

"Arigatou Sakura," she said with a small smile. She hesitated. "Um…Sakura…"

"Hai?" the pink-haired medic replied, turning her attention to her. Yuki bit her bottom lip.

"What would you do if someone kept a secret from you, which involved you?" she asked, careful at picking the right words.

Sakura pondered for a second. "Well, I'm not sure actually," she said, leaning against the wall behind her. "If someone told someone else secrets about me, that'd get on my nerves. Why?"

"There's something I need to show you," Yuki told her, getting off the couch. "Can you escape for a few minutes?"

So they left the hospital together, both a bit uneasy. Sakura was nervous as to why Yuki needed to show her something. Is it bad? Was someone hurt? Yuki was anxious as to how Sakura would react to Konoha's surprise guest. Why? Well, like any kunoichi, Sakura was strong. How exactly would she put her strength once she sees? Sakura was someone to be figured out; how she would react to being told something. But once she got into medic-mode her mind was set straight and emotions were put aside.

Naruto had found Yuki at home and told her that he'd take him training later in the afternoon. All while looking at Naruto and his grin as he told her this, she could tell it was going to be a rough spar. Still, it was Naruto, and as rambunctious as he was, she wasn't positive and he could surprise them.

But Yuki had guessed right.

Upon reaching the edge of the training grounds, she had figured that much out. Who was winning, that would have to wait a bit. Neither man could be seen, but leaves were rustling and several small winds were felt. She knew they were here.

Yuki sighed before bringing her hands up to form a cup around her mouth. "Yo!"

Naruto was seen in a tree branch with a smile on his face and some scuff marks on his clothes.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Yuki-chan," he greeted them, dodging a flying kunai by jumping down in front of them. He held out his arms for a hug.

"You're all dirty," Yuki commented, embracing him in a friendly hug. "How's training going?"

"Good," Naruto replied, releasing her. "He's got some good tricks up his sleeve."

"Who does?" Sakura asked. Yuki bit her lip and exchanged a look with Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Hey, come on out and get down here and say hello!" he yelled to the trees.

"Surprise," Yuki said as Sasuke appeared in front of them. Sakura's eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered. Two heads nodded beside her while the third seemed unfazed. Sakura looked back at her two friends. "I'm not in some genjutsu am I?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope!"

Sakura walked up to Sasuke slowly, hesitantly. She pinched her arm just to be sure. Nope, it wasn't genjutsu… she poked Sasuke. Nope, he's there.

_It's him…he's back…_

Her arms flew around him, and in a minute Sasuke found it hard to breathe.

"Sakura-chan, I think your squeezing a bit too hard," Naruto said, noticing Sasuke's red face. She released him immediately and blushed a bit.

"Oops," she said. "Gomen."

Sasuke waved her off. "No worries." Sakura nodded and walked up to Naruto, then slapped him upside the head.

"When were you gonna tell me he got back?" she semi-yelled at him.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "He just got back."

"Naruto's right Sakura," Yuki spoke up. "Sasuke didn't get back 'til yesterday afternoon."

"Huh," she replied, thinking it over for a second. "Okay then. I need to get back to the hospital. See you guys later." And with that she scurried off, leaving the three of them behind.

Naruto broke the silence. "So Yuki, how'd it go?"

"Good," she answered, nodding. "Better than last time I think."

"That's good."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. What were they talking about?

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing," Yuki said, sighing, then an unexpected cough overwhelmed her. Naruto flinched. "Anyway," she said after she caught her breath. "You guys hungry?"

Naruto beamed at her. "Always!"

"Alright then, Ichiraku's on me," Yuki said, turning her back on them. Suddenly a kunai was flung at her and Yuki caught the weapon without turning around just inches before it grazed her neck.

Naruto was gaping. Yuki turned around. She glared at him. Hard.

"And here I thought you were supposed to behave," she snapped. Sasuke shrugged.

"Just wanted to test your reflexes," he said. The kunai he had thrown went flying past his face, hitting a tree behind him with a loud _thwump. _It was half-lodged into the tree. A line of blood appeared on Sasuke's cheek.

"Some things never change, huh?" she retorted, and memories of the past came flooding back into her mind. She turned around and headed towards the village with Naruto following after her. Sasuke touched his cheek, finding the blood. He looked back at the kunai, and instead of yanking it out of the tree, he simply ignored it and grabbed his bag, jogging after Naruto and Yuki.

* * *

**A/N: **Was it good? Questions? Comments?

Oh! I also wanted to thank Sayuri-hime for adding the story to their favorites~! Thank you!


	4. Nothing But Ramen and SmallTalk

**A/N: **Yay, an update! Heehee... I've finally updated again. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but I think the wait might've been worth it. This chapter might be a little long, but I think that's why you guys like it so much. xD In this chapter, there's some deep thinking and rethinking on people's parts. I'm hoping to add in a NaruHina and maybe even a NejiTen chapter in separately so just hold on for those. Okay, I'll let you go and read on! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Nothing But Ramen And Small-Talk**

They arrived at Ichiraku's only a few minutes later. Naruto, of course, was the first to push the curtains aside and sit down at his favorite ramen bar.

"Ah Naruto," the old man behind the counter replied. "What would you like this time?"

"Miso please!" he exclaimed and Yuki came through the curtains with Sasuke.

"Yuki?" the old man asked.

"Um, just the regular chicken flavored ramen," she replied, breaking apart some chopsticks.

"Same," Sasuke said. The old man nodded and went to prepare their meals.

"So Naruto, how's Hinata?" Yuki asked, making Naruto's cheeks go pink. She smiled.

"She's fine," he replied. "Why are you asking?"

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her around lately."

"Yeah, she's got lots of stupid meetings with the Hyuuga Council." He frowned.

"Ouch, that sucks," Yuki grimaced. "But it'll all be worth it in the end, I'm sure."

That made Naruto smile. Her comment, and the fact that their orders had been placed down in front of them. As always, Naruto dug into his right away. Sasuke tried to break apart a pair of chopsticks, but ended up only _**breaking**_ them. Yuki stifled a laugh and broke apart another pair of chopsticks and set them beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her and as she started to eat.

"Another one please!" Naruto exclaimed happily after a few silent minutes. And just like the first one, Naruto gobbled up his second bowl while Sasuke and Yuki were still on their first.

_Some things never change._

Before Naruto could speak again, a third steaming bowl was placed in front of him.

"Woah Naruto," Yuki said after slurping up some noodles somewhat unladylike. "Don't eat so much or I'm going to go broke."

"Heh heh," the blonde answered, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry Yuki-chan."

Sasuke perked up a bit. _Chan? _

The brunette shrugged. "It's fine, I just didn't expect to feed another mouth."

Naruto chuckled and Yuki smiled, oblivious to the glare Sasuke was sending her way. It seemed as though anything he did didn't have any effect on her. But then again, Yuki seemed more laid-back than other girls. Hell, she used to dress like a guy, wearing baggy shirts and sweatshirts. She never wore pink either. To put it plainly, Yuki was…different.

But he doesn't remember her being _that _cocky.

"How's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, interrupting another silent moment. Sasuke unnoticeably perked up a bit again, though he didn't know why.

"Eh, he's fine," she shrugged, twirling her noodles. "Still complains about how 'life's such a drag' and whatnot. I saw Chouji this morning. He said he was going to this new restaurant that was giving away free meals because it was opening that day."

"What about Kiba?"

"Kiba's…Kiba." Yuki said, poking at her noodles. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Though he didn't know why, when Naruto kept asking her about them, he wanted to jump in and change the conversation, but his mouth wouldn't form words. Anyway, what was the Konoha Traitor going to say? How's the weather?

"So Naruto, I heard there was a storm the other night?" Yuki asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad," he replied, slurping up some more noodles. "An old tree or two fell from lack of stability, but that's about it."

"Oh yeah, I saw that when I got back." Yuki nodded. She looked over at Sasuke. "You're awfully quiet."

He shrugged. "I have nothing to input."

Yuki thought for a second, then smiled lightly. "You could tell me who was winning in training today. You guys were practically invisible."

"I was!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Man, I was whooping him into shape! I threw this one kunai at him and if he hadn't moved at the last second, it would've gotten him."

"I was winning, dope," Sasuke said. But then turned a glare on Yuki. "If you hadn't have called him, that kunai would've gotten him."

Yuki only smiled at him. "I wanted to see Sakura's reaction to your homecoming. I didn't know if she was going to be happy, upset, or all of the above and more."

Sasuke thought for a second. All while he was on his way back, he hadn't once thought about how people would react. He knew Sakura had been upset when he left, Naruto had been angry, and Yuki…he glanced over at said girl who was listening to Naruto ramble on about something. To this day he still tried to decipher what she must've felt when he left. He still swears that the last time they spoke before he left, there was a tear in her eye. Maybe she was upset? Disappointed? But what would she be disappointed about?

"_You're going to leave, aren't you."_

"_It just seems like…you're not happy here."_

"_You'll be missed."_

All of the things she said that early night were statements, not questions. She _knew _he was going to leave. She had a feeling he was going to do something. It was like she could foresee what he was going to do before he did it. But no one came to his house that night. No Anbu had busted through his door or stopped him on his way to the gates. The only one who tried to stop him that night was Sakura. Why didn't Yuki tell anybody?

Didn't she want him to stay?

Wait a second. This is Uchiha Sasuke. _Why do I care if she wanted me to stay? I don't. _No, he didn't care if anyone wanted him to stay. He had a job to do, so he left and did it. The deed is done and now's he back, being looked after by his former teammates.

And one had slapped him the day he got back. Reassuring, isn't it? So nice to be welcomed back.

Yuki paid for their meals–well, actually, _Naruto's _meals and then the three of them headed off.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silent walking, which was odd, considering Naruto used to be such a blabbermouth.

Yuki shrugged. "Who knows."

"You should, since you're guiding us," Sasuke retorted. Yuki just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Fine. Where do _you _wanna go?" she snapped, irritated. He smirked because he had gotten her under the nerves. He used to enjoy doing that as a genin. But now as he looked at her glaring up at him, he didn't know why he did it. He settled for staring at the road ahead.

"I don't know, just…somewhere."

"That's such a help," Yuki mumbled. Naruto chuckled and Yuki's lips twitched a smile. Sasuke frowned at her cocky response.

* * *

Yuki didn't like cocky men. Period. But she _grew_ _up _with all different kinds of men, most of them having a bit of a cocky streak in them. When she was younger, she thought of it as a disease. Now she knows that all men have a bit of a cocky side, whether they knew it or not.

Especially Mr. Uchiha Sasuke.

And having such a diverse personality than other girls, she absorbed everything like a sponge. So growing up, hanging out with Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura…Yuki had lots of different things added to her personality. But when she used her different characteristics, that was hard to tell.

Yuki was such a unique person all her own. She had her own dreams, wishes, hopes, everything.

But one hope she had never expected to come true was the return of her former comrade, Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, she did miss him like everyone else did. She had wished that he would come back and that him leaving was all just a dream. But as time passed, it seemed as though he was not returning. So like everyone else, she moved on. She trained harder to try and reach the strength of her best friends and even tried working on her own family talent. But there in the back of her mind, there was always the thought that he would come back. It pushed her to the edge and even once injured herself because of it. She needed to get him out of her head, needed to train, to become a strong kunoichi.

But when he _**did **_indeed return, it nearly shattered half of what had taken her almost six years to work on when she opened the Hokage's door and saw him standing there.

And when she was assigned to look after his pompous ass, she wanted to think that Tsunade was kidding and she was part of some crazy illusion.

But alas, it was all true. He had returned, and she had been assigned to watch him. And even after five and a half years, he still had that streak that loved to tweak at her buttons.

And growing up in Konoha with everyone she did, she developed a little smartass in herself.

And damn did she like using it against people she could bug. The Uchiha being one the top of that list.

But sometimes, there was part of her that didn't want to use it against him. Over the time they had been a team, Yuki had grown fond of him. Yes, even as a young teen, he had been on the cuter side of most of the girl's lists. But Yuki didn't keep lots of track of those kinds of things. He was a good fighter and a strong shinobi even at such a young age. Even though he didn't know it, they shared common pains. She felt sort of, _linked _to him in a way, even such a small connection.

She was the quieter one on the team, the one who listened to everyone's stories and occasionally throwing in a comment here or there. She wasn't much of a talker when out with a large group of friends, even when she was with her closest friends. She just sat back and listened while everyone conversed around her. She remembered when someone said something. She was very observant.

She tried to make people laugh; even the ones whom she wasn't exceptionally close too.

But now as she had been assigned to watch his hide, she wasn't exactly looking forward to making him laugh. It seems as though the one she was entertaining the most was Naruto. She wasn't looking forward to watching him, and it only made it harder to just avoid the man in general. She and other selected jonin were chosen specifically _by _the Hokage to look after him, and for some reason, Yuki was on the top of her list. Why, she had no idea. But Tsunade was her superior and she would listen to her orders.

An itch surged through her throat and she coughed into her sleeve a few times.

"Are you okay Yuki-chan?"

She looked up to see Naruto's usually ecstatic face bearing a hint of worry. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry," she waved him away with her hand.

"Anyway, now what?" Sasuke's voice came from beside her. Yuki heard Naruto chuckle and a mischievous grin settled on her face.

"Naruto has an idea."

* * *

**A/N: **So did you like it? Questions? Comments? Please let me know! Also, I would like to thank **_stealthclaw _**and **_KuroAkumu _**for adding this story to their alert subscription! Thank you so much! By the way, please excuse any mistakes, aka grammar or spelling that I might've missed while checking it over. Okay? Thanks!


	5. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know this is very annoying, but I had to post it. I'm not fully sure on continuing After He Returns or not. Because I lost everything, I don't see much point. But I would love to hear some opinions. Please, no hate mail or flames. All I' asking is that you email me ASAP with what you think I should do.

Thank you, and lots of love,

Rae-chan~


	6. Another Apology

**ANNOUNCEMENT-IMPORTANT**

Hey everybody! Listen, I really want to apologize for not updating like I promised I would. I know I have a lot of fans (or I hope I do) waiting for the next chapter of _**After He Returns**_, but I decided on something— I'm going to start over.

No, I'm not going to delete it. I'm just discontinuing it. I will be starting over on a different website, but the same characters and basically the same plot. I might change things slightly, just to be more beneficial to me, and maybe to the readers. It will still be a SasuxOc, (SasuxYuki in this case ;] ) but I might change things a little bit, I don't know.

I'm really sorry if this is a sudden inconvenience to anyone, but it just might be easier for me. So now, about the new series.

Same people, and most likely the same situations. I'll be changing some things though, as I said. The new series will be called _**She Who Melts His Stone Heart. **_The first chapter is already up, but the only thing is that it's on a site called . It is written by a person named **ShyNekoChan**_, _who is me. I also have some other things up there that I haven't been able to post to . I really hope those who have read and followed this series will please go to and search for it. I would really appreciate some feedback as well. If you are a member, please don't be afraid to message me on there and tell me how its going. If you want, we also could become friends. =^_^= I would love to hear what people have to say. I would also like some comments on how you guess like the series.

So thank you for reading this, and if you would please tell me what your thoughts about this whole situation is, please comment or message me. I would really love it.

Thanks once again, and I love you all~! I promise to update the story on the other site. ;] (it's not appearing on here, but I will put a link up on my profile. )

~Rae-chan


End file.
